


Nesting: A Miniature Guide

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Domestic, Double Drabble, F/M, Nesting, Pregnancy, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Tenzou struggles with the nesting process. Luckily, his omega is understanding.





	Nesting: A Miniature Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Naruto' nor am I profiting from this.

Tenzou strips the bed with a huff. Nesting shouldn't be this much work, especially when his partner has stressed she doesn't particularly care how their house is arranged. Tenten prefers his scent, her scent, their scent be spread throughout the house but otherwise has no hard objections. 

“I am getting very little work done.” Tenzou gives his miniature bedside garden a longing glance. “Everyone promised omegas would manage the nesting, but she doesn't care. Sakura has advice as a seasoned alpha, but Kakashi’s a simple omega with everything planned. Do you have any advice?”

He receives nothing but guilt for neglecting his other partner. Tenzou gives them a promise to deliver extra care later and hauls the offending fabrics away. His offending omega watches him from their living room couch. Her book on acceptable houseplants for children sits forgotten on her swollen stomach, occasionally disturbed by kicks. 

Pregnancy has been simple without any minor or major complications, and no demands that she take bedrest or risk premature labor. Tenten's biggest complaint: frequent unexpected sharp cravings for fruits and vegetables that weren't usually in season and having her sleep interrupted with kicking. Even her rare naps were fair game for interruption. Catching her asleep is a rare treat, one which he valued and was now losing. Tenzou nudges the laundry room door open, depositing the fabric onto the rejection pile and turning toward his partner. 

“I cannot understand this process,” he complains, dropping her ankles into his lap as he sits down. “Sakura recommends stocking our kitchen with every single craving because pregnancy cravings are unforgiving. Kakashi insists on sleeping with her clothing when separated, but we already do that. I've almost worn maternity pants outside the house, but you always manage to stop me.” 

Tenten pushes her book off her stomach, pressing a hand against the couch and reaching toward him with her other, wiggling her fingers. Hauling her upright is slow careful work with exasperated movements and heavy breathing. Finally, she's upright with her forehead pressing against his shoulder and fingers linked through his. 

Tenten nuzzles into his collarbone, again memorizing his delicious cedar and lavender scent. Shivering, she wiggles, moving into his lap as much as her stomach will allow. Tenzou wraps his arms around her waist with a tentative squeak. 

“I have a suggestion for nesting,” she says, swallowing thickly. “I'll be on top this time.” 

“Deal.”


End file.
